All Because Of A Stupid Photograph
by Jedipilot24
Summary: A nice little oneshot that just occured to me. Takes place at Hogwarts during seventh year. Colin Creevey puts a new Weasley's invention to good use. HHr. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter

**All Because of a Stupid Photograph**

The flash of the camera momentarily blinded them. Harry blinked and saw that Colin Creevey had somehow materialized in front of them with a camera and a grin. Hermione angrily put her hands on her hips. She clearly did not like what had just happened any more than Harry did.

"Colin," Harry said, trying not to sound rude and failing miserably "Could you lay off the photographs? It's hard enough training to fight Voldemort without you snapping pictures all the time."

"I-I'm sorry, Harry" Colin stammered and walked off to the Gryffindor tower, no doubt to develop his film.

"One day, I swear I'm going to destroy that camera" Harry said under his breath.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Harry, Harry!" Colin said excitedly, holding the picture "Look!" Harry rolled his eyes but took the picture all the same. What he saw astounded him. When that picture had been taken, he and Hermione had been on their way to the library and not really paying attention to anything. However, their photographic selves had not just taken the time to pose, but would also occasionally laugh, grasp hands…and kiss each other.

"I think you developed this wrong," Harry said, his throat suddenly feeling dry _Hermione's just my friend, nothing more!_

"No," Colin smiled "I did everything exactly right." And he had, though he had used a new developing potion that he had bought from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

"You did what exactly right?" Hermione asked, stepping into the common room. Harry showed her the picture and Hermione flushed and swallowed.

"How…how…"

"I don't know" Colin said "That's just how it came out. Here keep it." Colin bounded up the stairs before either of them could give it back. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, then at their photograph, and then back again

"It's just a photograph," Harry finally said "And a ridiculous one at that." Hermione suddenly had difficulty breathing

"Re-re-ridiculous…right…I…I think I'll just go to my room." Hermione ran up the stairs. Because her back was to Harry, he could not see the tears that were starting to flow down the cheeks. Hermione reached her dormitory and began crying on her bed.

Back in the common room, Harry was thinking. Something he had said had clearly upset Hermione. _It was right when I called it a rediculous photograph. But why would she get upset about that unless…no it can't be!_ It was, however, the only explanation that fit the facts. Harry rushed up to his dormitory, grabbed his Firebolt, and ran back downstairs. He mounted the Firebolt and flew up to the door marked '6th year girls'. He pushed the door open and glided in. He saw Hermione crying, got off his broom, and went over to comfort her. Hermione suddenly pulled up and turned

"H-Harry? How did…" her voice trailed off when she saw the Firebolt "Why are you here in girls dormitory?"

"Because I wanted to apologize for upsetting you like that." Hermione wiped her tears with her sleeve

"I-It's okay," she said "Nothing really."

"And I don't have to be a Legilimens to know that you are lying" Harry moved closer to her "The reason I said what I said was because I didn't think you liked me like that." Hermione's eyes went wide and she threw her arms around him

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione said "I've liked you like that ever since second year!"

"Second year!" Harry said, astonished

"Actually, I think it was really first year, right before you were about to go face Quirrel but my brain caught up to me before I could say it. It wasn't until I heard you talking to me when I was Petrified that I really admitted it to myself. And even then, I still thought it was a silly crush like all the other girls had on you. It wasn't until fourth-year that I saw it for what it truly was. I love you, Harry."

"And I love you, Hermione" Harry replied "I first noticed you as a girl at the Yule Ball, though I was too busy mooning over Cho at the time to think much of it. Wasn't until the battle at the Department of Mysteries that I realized it. However, I didn't say anything because of Ron. Its no secret that he fancies you and I thought you fancied him back."

"Oh, Harry" Hermione said "I don't fancy Ron, he is way too immature!" Their lips met in a passionate kiss. When they finally broke apart, Harry said

"We should've done this a long time ago."

"Yes," Hermione said "And I can't believe that it happened all because of a stupid photograph."

The End


End file.
